User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. You LOVED Enterprise?!?!!!! You are unbeliveable! I thought everyone hated it. I sure didn't. In fact, I really don't see why people got somthing stuck in thir craw over it. Psudo trekkers...--CaptainCaca 03:19, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Guess what, I loved Enterprise. A lot of people did. Live with it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:10, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :: Same here. That was kind of rude, especially on someone's specific user page. ::-- Dracorat 05:12, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Wait, now I am confused, was this guy saying he liked it or hated it? If he liked it, I apologize to him, if not, I stick to my original statement. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:59, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :: No, Ouro, you and me are saying the same thing. Apparently, so was Capn, but he didn't do a good job of it. Heh. :: -- Dracorat 07:11, 11 September 2006 (UTC) My bad, I sound like a crap salesman with a mouthful of samples. I loved it. Sorry, the words don't come out right anymore...--CaptainCaca 19:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) also also also not a stub. The reason I marked each of those four pages ( Don Pulford‎, Steven Lambert, Allan Graf and David Anthony Marshall ) as stubs is because none of them contained even the most basic information on birthdate, birthplace, etc. I guess I saw them as needing more research. Is there a better way to mark them? Perhaps a simple {pna} would be better? -Dave --TheBluesMan 03:21, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :If you wish, you can mark them as incomplete (with a template). Just explain how they are incomplete either in each article's talk page or in the edit summary. --From Andoria with Love 03:23, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks I very much enjoyed your user talk pages, especially the second one. Thanks for all the work you've put into this. Astrochicken 15:55, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Can you pop on IRC? See subject. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:51, 8 September 2006 (UTC) See subject again. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:16, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Memory Alpha I don't care what you've been working on. The point that you fail to understand is that the image was used from a non-canon source. By the way, I feel you're the one having the temper tantrum over my "cocky attitude". Aren't you? Don't take it personal. Harry Kim Why did you revert my edit of Harry Kim? I removed the actor's name in the opening text because isn't that how it's supposed to look like? If not, you could just say so, because I've edited other actors' articles in the same manner. Besides, Garret Wang's credit is already in the wiki-sidebar, why mention it twice? It looks messy. --Patito 19:11, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Thank you I love contributing to this wonderful site and would never do or type anything offencitve or hurtful. I am deeply sorry for anything I have done wrong. Kat Re: Deletion vote eligibility ...There was no bitterness to my skepticism, just an understanding that as the author of the page, my vote might not be eligible. In any case, it the articles seemed like a good idea at the time. Persist1 06:57, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, like I said, the author's vote is always eligable. Anyways, I don't think anyone has problems with the article's content, it's just a question of whether to give it its own article or use the info to expand another related article. At least, that's how I understand the issue... I could be completely wrong. --From Andoria with Love 07:32, 11 September 2006 (UTC) At the risk of sounding like I'm repeating myself, I'm all for the possibility of a merge or a rewrite of an existing article, as long as there's a comprehensive cross-species life cycle overview at the end of the process. I'm just a fan of shorter articles as opposed to longer ones, which is why I figured I'd start the article under discussion. However, it does strike me as being a stretch without context. Persist1 11:17, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Memory Alpha 2 You stated: Re:Memory Alpha Huh? Was I having a temper tantrum? Nah, I was too busy laughing at the whole scenario. ;) Basically, here on MA, what's on-screen is canon, regardless if what was seen on-screen originated from what is considered to be a non-canon source. So, yeah, I did get the point you were trying to make. Again, however, even though the item in question originated from a non-canon source, the item was seen in a canon source, therefore making that perticular item canon in regards to the Trek universe... if that makes any sense. Annd... that's pretty much it. Btw, sorry for the delayed response (had to mow/rake the bloody lawn), and enjoy the 40th! :) --From Andoria with Love 03:17, 9 September 2006 (UTC) I agree, what is seen on the screen is canon. Therefore, if that is what you claim to be true I suggest you and your friend OurobourousCobra listen take your own advice. See this discussion on Galaxy Class: 22:38, 7 September 2006 OuroborosCobra (Talk | contribs) (the entire point of Conundrum was that they were being given false information, like that they were at war. reverting) Ouroboros Cobra believes that Riker's statement about the ship being a Galaxy Class is because the crew's memory was affected by the alien weapon. That is pure speculation. No matter what happened, the ship was cited as a battleship, pure, simple, and it happened on the screen. Therefore, it's canon. The rules are here for a reason, not for you to bend them to suit your needs. -- :Hello JeanLucPicard1. Might I suggest that you log in, it makes it easier to tell what edits you are making, although I have memorized your IP. Also, it helps if you send complaints about my edits to me, and not someone else. With that, I leave it to you to deal with this Shran. Have fun. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:38, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Hey! :) I've been removing the state and city links from actor and other "real world" articles when I run across them because those links mix POVs: all the states articles are from an in-universe POV. I was under the impression that we shouldn't mix POVs... not so? -- Renegade54 01:39, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought that's why you were doing it... I don't know; I guess we do the same for years, so maybe we should do the same for places. But then, nothing except names would be linked. Obviously, 1993 in the Trek universe differs from the 1993 in our universe... but I think we can safely say New Jersey is basically one and the same. Er... maybe. I dunno. 'Tis a good question... you should bring it up at Ten Forward. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:44, 13 September 2006 (UTC) You're right were done Yeah, you can do whatever you want here to please your selfish petty ego. You've got a lot to learn. I don't give two shits about what you think, or the bogus material you post on this website. I simply want readers to get the right facts. Now, I'm also aware of my right of privacy, so I suggest that you stop leaving talk messages on my talk page. Got it? No bullshit merry salutations. Get lost. Enable User ID Look, I know you guys are geeks judging by your profiles. You are probably very technical and wordy as I can see from your writing, but I bet you can't cook your own dinner or teach a girl how to dance. It's not your fault you've got nothing better to do than sit around monitoring your precious Memory Alpha. You were just born that way. Anyway, I think you're the one who should "chill". I think disabling my id is the only way you know how to deal with me. You are just afraid to face the facts that I edit into the articles. You can not escape fact. I need my id enabled. Oh yeah, maybe you should consider a job in customer service with your quaint, flowery, "have a nice day" attitude. HAVE A NICE DAY!!! :) -- :You were only given a 2 hour block, which ended about 10 minutes before you made this post. Continue with your nice day. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:07, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Relax I don't have any futher quarrels with you. However, I will still continue to make contributions to Memory Alpha. If the article is in question I will discuss it through the proper channels. --JeanLucPicard1 04:21, 13 September 2006 (UTC)JeanLucPicard1 Shran What? You really have a GF? Is she an Andorian? Hey, be careful. Might break one of those antenna off if you're too rough. There is one other thing I find amusing. You stated I have a war-like behavior. Ironically, your Andorian alter ego is based on a race that is war-like in nature. In that case, you should appreciate my combative attitude. I would also like to know how you and Ouroboros were influenced by Star Trek. You guys are a generation apart from me, and you probably weren't able to understand the concept of Trek until age 10. Around the time that TNG aired its final episode. RE: Starfleet Technical Manual The constant edit sign is still up, and I assumed it was aimed at me. So, my question is twofold: When is the sign coming down, and what the heck did I do wrong in the first place? :Replied on User talk:70.189.241.183. -- Cid Highwind 11:09, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Problem? :P --OuroborosCobra talk 15:55, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, besides the edit conflict, I think the user did revise the the summary to where it wasn't a copyvio. I hadn't read the whole thing, though, just the first few paragraphs... is there something I'm missing? --From Andoria with Love 15:57, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Well, the first two paragraphs looked exactly like Startrek.com's version to me... --OuroborosCobra talk 15:59, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Just double checked, looks like the first sentence was only copied and pasted. I didn't bother looking past it the first time. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:02, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :I laugh at you. ;) --From Andoria with Love 16:06, 15 September 2006 (UTC) 10101001 vs 11001001 You removed my edit. 10101001 is the original planned title for the episode, 11001001. If we are going to give people specifics on the current title, we should provide the same information on what would have been the episode title. -- Dracorat 03:11, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Terellian vs. Tarellian plague Ahoy matey. I must disagree with your making of Terellian plague as a redirect to Tarellien plague. The first refers to the sickness of those yellow bellied Romulans in "All Good Things...", and is not the same cursed sickness as that from the Tarellian scallywags of "Haven". See Talk:Terellian plague, or ye will be walking the plank. --OuroborosCobra talk [[Wikipedia: International Talk Like a Pirate Day|'Pirates!']] 15:21, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I just figured since the article's author meant the article to reflect the plague from "Haven" that it should redirect to that plague. But I guess since it's closer in spelling to that other plague, I guess it can redirect there. I haven't had a chance to read the entirety of that talk page (I just glanced through it), so I'll hafta look at it more closely later. --From Andoria with Love 15:29, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::Scurvy dog! -- Renegade54 16:08, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Enterprise image Why did you restore that dark, murky Enterprise in drydock image? The version I reverted to was brighter and showed more detail.Capt Christopher Donovan 09:04, 23 September 2006 (UTC) regarding u warning me 4 trying to add the unsigned template I'd suggest u review this. hope it helps and although is about wiskipedia is appliable here 2. :I've already apologized, so it appears you should follow your own advice, young grasshopper. ;) --From Andoria with Love 18:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC) I hadn't seen the fucking message at the time I posted that.